La Petite Mort
by Keromi
Summary: Pensaba que acostarse con varios hombres apaciguaría el vacío de su cuerpo, entregándose a cualquiera que pudiera pagar por él. Creyó tener al mundo a sus pies con una simple mirada, pero al final terminó cayendo por un apuesto hombre de tormentosos ojos turquesa. ¿Por qué el dolor de su pecho aumentaba cada vez que él se iba? [AU, Prostitute!Levi]


**Disclaimer: **_Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama._

**Pareja: **_Eren x Levi_

**ADVERTENCIAS: **_Insinuaciones de contenido sexual, abuso infantil implícito, prostitución, temas adultos tratados cuidadosamente._

* * *

ℓ**α ρєтιтє мσят**

_Si tu pudieras sentir lo que en mi mente observo,  
quizás te asombrarías de saber lo que yo quiero_

Ajustó el albornoz de seda alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, dejando que la fina tela abrazara cada fragmento de su figura y se ajustara armoniosamente. Se sentó sobre la silla frente al tocador para dedicarse a peinar su cabello ébano con suavidad a sabiendas de que no serviría para nada, tomó un pequeño frasco de perfume e impregnó la fragancia agridulce en su tersa piel. Alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con su reflejo proyectado en el vidrio del espejo, dedicándose a admirar con cierto orgullo cada parte de su rostro. Pasó la vista desde sus finos labios ligeramente rosados hasta sus orbes grises casi transparentes que parecían tener un aspecto adormilado perpetuo, admiró sus delgadas cejas que contrastaban con lo perfilada de su nariz, todo hermosamente encajado en la delicada forma de su cara. Levantándose de su lugar sin despegar su mirada del espejo, posó con narcisismo natural. Amaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sus piernas delgadas y bien formadas le daban un aire un poco femenino al igual que su pequeña cadera, la cual se amoldaba simétricamente con su espalda de mismo tamaño. Una sonrisa pequeña se hizo presente durante el pequeño tiempo delante el espejo pero su estancia no fue alargada, un golpeteo en la puerta le obligó a salir de sus cavilaciones y borrar la sonrisa casi al instante. Acomodó su cabello para que la división de su flequillo quedara correctamente en su lugar mientras daba ligeros pasos con destino a la puerta, antes de abrir colocó una falsa sonrisa en sus labios y solo así fue que permitió ser visto por la persona parada del otro lado.

—Te extrañé tanto durante tu ausencia, _mon amour_. Mi cuerpo ha añorado tanto el calor del tuyo. —Ronroneó seductoramente, echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre que le miraba como si fuera un simple juguete cuyo único uso era ser desgarrado.

Y en cierta forma, eso era justamente.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, mi hermoso gatito. —Murmuró el sujeto con una voz cargada de deseo puramente carnal, sus manos se asentaron en las caderas del más bajo para apretar y acariciar sin pudor alguno. —No puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos, Levi.

El otro simplemente dejó salir un gemido un tanto alto, tomó de la corbata a su acompañante para que así ambos estuvieran dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El albornoz quedó olvidado en el suelo, revelando su cuerpo desnudo recubierto por aquella piel de porcelana que era capaz de enloquecer a muchos. Dejó que aquel hombre usara su cuerpo de todas las formas posibles, más nunca permitió que osara dejar alguna marca. Tejió pequeñas telarañas de mentiras afectuosas, susurrándole con una voz aterciopelada lo mucho que le gustaba tenerlo dentro o cuan maravillosa era la expresión de su rostro cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

Después de todo, solamente era un trabajo.

Una vez que hubiera terminado y que el otro dejara el dinero sobre el tocador, le profesó un par de frases amorosas más antes de sacarlo sutilmente de su cuarto. Él no era el único que buscaba de su "compañía". Y no era el único que la recibiría.

—Espero que vuelvas pronto, _mon amour._ —Sonrió con aquella falsedad tan cotidiana, depositando un beso en los labios del hombre que parecía salivar con el más simple roce. Pero que repugnante, pensó con burla.

La noche aún era joven, y aquel apenas era el primer cliente. Suspiró con monotonía, metiéndose en la ducha anexada a la habitación para después repetir aquel extraño ritual de peinar su cabello y admirarse en el espejo. Para Levi, esto era lo que llamaba vida. Pasar las noches en brazos de distintos hombres, añorantes de sentir un cuerpo ajeno al suyo para llenar el vacío de sus cuerpos y de sus vidas. Él era un hombre joven con una belleza casi efímera, dispuesto a entregarse ante los deseos más bajos de aquellos sucios cerdos. Al fin y al cabo, todo era una mentira bien elaborada.

Su infancia no fue la mejor de todas, los recuerdos de su padre alcohólico abusando de él y de su madre carente de amor le seguían asaltando en contadas noches. Aquella mujer siempre alegaba que la culpa de que su padre fuera un borracho era de Levi, llorando desgraciadamente mientras lamentaba el hecho de que su marido prefiriera el cuerpo de su hijo sobre el suyo. Eventualmente, el pequeño niño no fue capaz de soportarlo ni un segundo más, la repugnancia violaba su cuerpo cada vez que las manos pegajosas de su padre se colaban por debajo de sus ropas o cada vez que su madre le golpeaba solo para soltar toda la envidia que sentía hacia su persona.

Para Levi, eso era lo que llamaba familia.

Su vida dio un giro de 180 grados al huir de casa, si es que podría llamarle así, deambuló por las calles sin rumbo alguno, sus pies desnudos entumecidos por el frío y su estómago adolorido por la falta de alimento. Fue hasta una noche que una mujer ataviada en elegantes ropas le descubrió, acurrucado contra un montón de cajas en un intento por mantener el poco calor que aún quedaba en su cuerpo, alzó la vista y su aliento se detuvo por un par de segundos; esa era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida. El cabello largo y ondulado color miel adornaba sus ojos azules cual zafiros, los labios rojos como manzanas sobresalían sobre su blanca piel. Le sonrió con satisfacción una vez que había visto el rostro del niño, lentamente se colocó a su altura y le extendió su mano, susurrándole que todo iba a estar bien. ¿Qué más podía perder aquella criatura abandonada en las frías callejuelas? Temblante de frío y miedo, tomó con timidez la mano que la bella extraña le ofreció.

Levi tenía ocho años la primera vez que entró al burdel.

Catorce al perder su virginidad.

Fue tomado bajo el cuidado de la madame dueña del burdel, encargándose primero de enseñarle a hablar francés fluidamente la cual resultó ser la lengua materna de dicha señora. Después siguió su educación, _El hecho de ser una cortesana no es excusa para la ignorancia_ era lo que ella siempre solía decirle. Aprendió a leer y escribir, en francés y en inglés. Era parecido a la escuela, pero con el tiempo otros aspectos fueron tomando importancia. La madame notaba como cada día el cuerpo infantil de Levi se deshacía para dar paso a uno sumamente atrayente, las facciones de definían más cada año y supo que era momento de comenzar con la verdadera educación.

Instruido bajo las órdenes de la madame, el muchacho aprendió a seducir a los hombres con un simple pestañeo. Aleccionado estrictamente sobre la forma en la que debía caminar, actuar y comer. Aprendió a hacer uso de su más grande regalo; su cuerpo. Usaba cada parte de su ser para atraer a las personas, hacerlas caer rendidas ante sus pies y moldearlas entre sus finas manos como barro.

Aunque al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo una vil prostituta.

Tenía sexo por dinero pero nunca por placer, solamente se entregaba a aquellos hombres que pudieran pagar por sus servicios. La madame dejaba que personas poderosas y adineradas disfrutaban de su compañía, porque Levi era un manjar que solo los dignos podían disfrutar de mancillar. Usualmente los clientes solían obsequiarle regalos caros, desde perfumes exquisitos hasta la ropa más fina, pasando por la joyería y zapatos. Tal vez sea porque más de uno se había enamorado de él, cayendo inocentemente en sus mentiras y dejándose llevar por el calor del momento. Pero eso era algo que a él no le importaba mientras disfrutara de jugar con sus corazones y de romperlos en dos cuando se aburriera.

Pero no todo era color de rosas, si había algo que Levi detestaba era la suciedad. En reiteradas ocasiones sentía un enorme disgusto en su estómago al observar a los cerdos podridos en dinero que pedían a gritos por un poco de su cuerpo. Podía pasar horas y horas bañándose hasta que su piel se volviera roja. Detestaba la forma en que sudaban, la horrible sensación de sus labios por cada centímetro de su cuerpo y la repugnante forma en la que intentaban marcar su frágil cuerpo con sus sucios dientes. Había llegado a rechazar a hombres, mintiendo acerca de que se encontraba demasiado cansado como para seguir cuando la verdad era que estaba lo suficientemente asqueado como para encerrarse en el baño y nunca volver a salir.

Amaba la atención que recibía pero detestaba la falta de higiene.

Odiaba con cada fibra de su ser las cosas sucias, pero era el precio que debía pagar. Después de todo, tenerlos rogando ante sus pies era lo más divertido del mundo. Así es, Levi actuaba como un niño malcriado. De temperamento fuerte y mirada estoica, jamás había conocido el amor, mucho menos a una persona que llamara su atención. Era cierto que algunos de sus clientes eran atractivos y hacían del sexo un poco más placentero, pero no eran más que eso, cascarones vacíos. Comenzaba a pensar que entre más guapo eran, más estúpidos también.

Levi jamás había sentido nada por nadie.

Hasta que apareció él.

Un hombre alto, fuerte y muy, pero muy atractivo. Tenía un aroma tan varonil que le embriagaba hasta en lo más profundo de su ser, siempre cuidando de su apariencia para lucir impecable. Su piel ligeramente bronceada siempre estaba bien perfumada, sus ojos turquesas eran un sueño terrenal, podía verlos durante horas y jamás aburrirse de tan extraño color. Aquella sonrisa que le hacía suspirar era simplemente un pecado, todo eso y sumando su sedoso cabello castaño le hacían verle como una especie de adonis, o al menos eso era lo que Levi siempre pensaba. La sorpresa fue visible en su rostro durante su primer encuentro, jamás pensó que un hombre como él fuera real. Se preguntaba reiteradas veces, ¿Qué es lo que hacía un hombre de su clase buscando el calor de una prostituta? Con su apariencia y cuenta bancaria, debería de tener un sinfín de señoritas detrás de él, pero no le tomó importancia ya que después de todo, los hombres seguían siendo hombres. Sin embargo, su punto de vista fue alterado la noche en la que se entregó a él.

La forma en que le besaba, la suavidad en la que sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, su voz gruesa susurrándole palabras al oído para después morderlo ligeramente. Pero lo que más le asustó, fue la forma en que le miraba, como si pudiera ver a través de sus ojos y desnudar su alma. Jamás había sentido la necesidad de tocar a otra persona por gusto propio hasta ese entonces, lamiendo y besando cada parte del cuerpo de aquel atractivo caballero. Olvidó cuantas horas pasaron desde el inicio, dejándose sumergir en aquella cálida burbuja de nuevas sensaciones que apenas experimentaba.

Esa noche, fue como hacer el amor.

Se encontró así mismo observando como el otro se vestía, implorando con su mirada que no le dejara. Se incorporó sobre la cama, con el sonrojo aun visible en su rostro y fue cuando decidió romper el sofocante silencio.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó con voz trémula, maldiciéndose así mismo por dejarse ver tan vulnerable.

El otro se dio la vuelta y le sonrió amablemente, pudo jurar que en ese momento su corazón se detuvo por ese simple gesto. —Eren, Jaeger Eren. —Respondió mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un casto beso sobre esta a pesar de lo que habían hecho minutos antes. — ¿Es mucho pedir por el tuyo? —Preguntó con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

—Levi…—Dijo el otro con simpleza, admirando con pasión escondida como los ojos de Eren brillaban a cada instante. — ¿Volverás? —Se atrevió a decir, sintiendo nerviosismo por primera vez en toda su vida.

—Tal vez lo haga, me ha gustado el lugar y las muchachas de aquí son muy hermosas. —Murmuró, acariciando unas cuantas hebras del cabello de Levi.

—Ya veo…—No pudo comprender el pinchazo incómodo que sintió en su cuerpo, colocando una mirada seria en un amago por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Pero creo que he encontrado a mi favorito. —Dicho esto, Eren tomó el rostro del más bajo entre sus manos y le beso con suma pasión, succionando su labio inferior suavemente.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por unos minutos, aspirando el aroma del otro mientras sus labios danzaban deliciosamente. A pesar de que el momento no duró tanto como Levi hubiera querido, Eren le prometió volver algún otro día, depositando un último beso en su frente.

Esa fue la primera vez que Levi soñó con alguien.

La primera vez que extrañó el toque de otro cuerpo.

Eren volvió un par de semanas después como había prometido, y juntos pasaron nuevamente una noche inolvidable. Lentamente se fue haciendo costumbre, las visitas de Eren se volvieron seguidas y este comenzó a pagar para quedarse durante toda la noche con Levi. La madame no se inmutó mientras el dinero siguiera fluyendo. En tan poco tiempo, lograron conocerse mejor, abriéndose lentamente para dar paso al otro. Supo que Eren era alemán y que era dueño de una cadena de hospitales, también supo que le gustaba su café con mucha azúcar ya que amaba las cosas dulces, tenía un horrible temperamento cada vez que se enojaba y eso solamente le pareció adorable al otro. Levi no supo cuándo fue el momento en el que cayó por Eren, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Continuaron así durante meses, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Odiaba durante el día no poder ser capaz de estar al lado del castaño. Esperando ansiosamente la llegada de la noche solo para volverlo a ver. Hubo un punto en donde Eren se comió cada parte de Levi. Hubo un punto en donde Levi dejó que Eren hiciera cualquier cosa con su cuerpo. Mordió, lamió, succionó y marco por toda la extensión de su blanca piel y al azabache no le importó en lo más mínimo. Amaba sentir los dientes de Eren sobre su cuello, le hacían sentir poseído por aquel hombre pero sobre todo, le daba a entender que era suyo y de nadie más.

La madame no se tomó muy bien que Levi dejara marcar su cuerpo con tanta facilidad.

Y fue por eso mismo que decidió poner sus manos en el asunto.

Una noche, Eren no llegó. El otro extrañado pero sobre todo, dolido, esperó y esperó por la llegada de su amante que nunca apareció. Sintió como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta y con manos temblorosas apretó la tela de la túnica que le envolvía. Horas después, un golpeteo en la puerta se hizo presente y con la emoción a flor de piel se levantó como resorte de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla de par en par, la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció en un santiamén al ver a la Madame sonriéndole del otro lado.

—Solo vine a decirte que ya no hay más trabajo para ti, puedes descansar. —Estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de Levi la detuvo.

— ¿El señor Jaeger vino? —Preguntó con cierto temor, no sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta o no.

— ¿Te refieres al señor Eren Jaeger? Oh, claro que vino. Se fue hace apenas unos minutos, al parecer ha disfrutado mucho de la compañía de Annie. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Ella es tan hermosa. —Le sonrió de una manera extraña antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

¿Qué era este dolor en el pecho? Dolía tanto que le costaba respirar, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y se sorprendió al notar como gruesas lágrimas descendían sin piedad. Dejó su cuerpo caer contra el piso en un sonido seco y se dedicó a sollozar en silencio. Imaginar a Eren tomar a otra persona era suficiente para oprimir su pecho con fuerza insufrible. Quería que Eren solo lo viera a él, que solo lo tomara a él, que solo lo besara a él, que solo…

Lo amara a él.

Se acurrucó contra su cama, esperando que el llanto cesara y que el dolor dejara de escaldar su piel. Deseaba tanto que Eren estuviera aquí, abrazándolo y haciéndole el amor como solo él podía, susurrándole palabras afectuosas a su oído. Se torturó pensando que toda las atenciones y cariños de Eren fueron para Annie esa noche, y solamente le incentivó a llorar más.

Eventualmente Levi quedó dormido.

Exhausto de sus lágrimas y recuerdos hirientes.

Eren no volvió por varias semanas, y el día en que lo hizo, Levi actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Le recibió con los brazos abiertos y dejó que poseyera su cuerpo nuevamente. Una calidez invadió su pecho acompañada de la sensación amarga de saber que él no era el único en haber probado el cuerpo de Eren, pero era lo justo. Levi estaba lejos de ser solamente de Eren, aunque fuese lo que más deseara en ese momento. Despertar a su lado, estar juntos tanto de día como de noche y siempre sentir el calor de su cuerpo envolver el suyo era como un sueño. Pero eso era algo que nunca ocurriría, porque, seamos sinceros ¿Quién iba a querer a una sucia prostituta como él? Prefería conformarse con tenerlo de esa manera que estar un segundo lejos de él.

Es por eso que le extrañó que preguntara si se encontraba mejor.

—La madame me había dicho que no estabas en posición de recibir visitas, así que por eso he venido hasta ahora. —Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Levi con suma suavidad.

—Yo… Sí, me siento mejor. —Respondió aun con la duda presente en su mente. — ¿Faltaste durante todas estas semanas?

Eren asintió, acercándolo más a él para poder darle un beso en sus labios. —Así es.

Una calma baño todo su cuerpo, así que Eren no se había acostado con Annie. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué la madame le había mentido tan crudamente? Incapaz de seguir pensando, se posicionó sobre él y unió sus labios nuevamente, dejándole saber cuánta falta le había hecho. Esa vez, el sexo fue tierno y afectuoso, sin necesidad de marcas ni rasguños, solamente era suficiente con sentir los labios del otro para alcanzar el orgasmo.

—No quiero compartirte…—Susurró silenciosamente el hombre de ojos turquesas, mientras Levi besaba su cuello con pereza. —Creo que me he enamorado de ti. —Carcajeó amargamente.

Al escuchar esto, el más bajo se congeló en su lugar y sintió como su corazón daba un brinco, dejaba de latir y volvía a la vida. —Yo también, yo también. —Dijo con un toque de desesperación al momento en el que tomaba el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y besaba cada centímetro de su rostro. —Yo también te amo. —Respondió observándolo con sus orbes grises que parecían no demostrar emoción alguna, pero con el simple hecho de verlos fijamente se podía apreciar la tormenta de sentimientos en su interior.

Eren le miró con una sonrisa de tristeza con el rostro. —Prometo que te sacaré de aquí, no sé cómo y no sé cuándo, pero lo haré. —En sus ojos tormentosos se podían apreciar los aires determinación que tanto le habían cautivado.

Aferrándose a esa falsa esperanza, Levi solo le dedicó una sonrisa para enmarañar sus cuerpos en un baile erótico. Quería creerle, de verdad quería, pero ambos sabían que eso era algo imposible, un sueño lejano que jamás podría hacerse realidad. Sabía que la madame no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente, después de todo él era su pequeña fortuna. Imaginó como sería vivir junto a Eren, verlo todos los días y pertenecerle enteramente a él, soñando dormir en la misma cama sin preocupaciones, amándose sin fronteras.

Lo que sueño es, sueño se queda.

Al terminar la noche, Eren le dijo que no podría visitarlo durante un mes, quizás más. La decepción en el rostro de Levi casi le hizo cambiar de opinión, pero no podía, tenía algo importante que hacer. Despidiéndose con un beso, le prometió regresar lo más pronto que posible. Levi le observó irse por aquella puerta, sintiendo un frío calar sus huesos apenas abandonó la habitación. _Un mes era demasiado tiempo_, _Llévame contigo_, _¿De verdad tienes que irte?_ Todos esos pensamientos invadieron su mente y solo lograron estrujar su ya adolorido corazón. Podría aguantar un mes, pero claro que podía, él era Levi y no había nada que no pudiera lograr.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

Los siguientes días él ya no era el mismo, a veces se negaba a comer porque no encontraba el apetito. Sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo coqueto que tanto enloquecía a sus clientes y estos se enfurruñaban al no recibir el trato que tanto buscaban por parte de Levi. Ellos decían que acostarse con él era como acostarse con un cadáver, rara vez dejaba escapar un sonido y siempre tenía la mirada perdida, como si algo le molestara. Ya no era aquel hombre seductor con voz aterciopelada, en su lugar dejaron a una persona fría y un tanto agresiva, insultando a cualquier cliente que tratara de marcar su piel como solo Eren hacía. Naturalmente, los clientes cesaron y las ganancias decayeron pero la madame lejos de estar enojada, estaba preocupada. Más que mercancía, veía a Levi como a un hijo que sus muertas entrañas jamás pudieron darle. ¿Pero qué clase de madre vendía a su hijo a hombres viles y corruptos? Ella no era su madre, era verdad, pero lo creció como una.

En reiteradas ocasiones trató de hablar con él, preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía pero en respuesta recibía vagos _Estoy bien, Solamente estoy cansado, Me ha caído mal la comida. _Ella sabía que en el fondo, el cambio abrupto de Levi se debía a la ausencia del caballero de ojos turquesas, el señor Eren Jaeger. Mordió su labio inferior al recordar la mirada de completo despecho al decirle Levi esa sucia mentira, pero solo trataba de protegerlo. Lo que menos quería era que él se enamorara de alguien que solo le quería por su cuerpo y nada más, temía que terminara igual que ella, enamorada de un hombre para solo ser desechada cual trapo viejo. Pero sus pensamientos cambiaron el momento en el que vio como ese señor le miraba, sus orbes oceánicos parecían apreciar a la más hermosa criatura cada vez que posaba su vista en Levi, le trataba con tanto cuidado que temía romperle. Fue ahí cuando entendió que no todos los hombres eran iguales, no todos buscaban compañía de una sola noche. Pudo comprender que el amor podía encontrarse en cualquier lugar, solo bastaban dos personas para consagrarse en tan íntima unión.

Cuando Eren le pidió la libertad de Levi a cambio de una módica cantidad de más de siete cifras, ella no tuvo que pensar mucho. Accedió gratamente, aceptando solamente la mitad y con el corazón la mano, le pidió que cuidara muy bien del pequeño Levi. Le dijo que a pesar de ser lo era, en el fondo seguía siendo un niño falto de cariño y anhelante de la libertad, temeroso de salir lastimado pero muy determinado en hacer orgullosos a los demás. Su corazón era como un pequeño pájaro, tibio e inquieto. No quería dejarlo ir pero si se quedaba solamente aseguraba su infelicidad. Eren le otorgó una sonrisa cálida, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y depositando un beso.

—Es una promesa que estoy dispuesto a mantener. —Susurró, viendo como la mujer dejaba caer lágrimas silenciosas.

Lentamente el mes llegaba a su fin y la depresión de Levi solamente se acentuaba cada día más. Su mente fue su peor enemigo durante todo el tiempo, los celos le carcomían las entrañas con cada pensamiento peligroso que cruzaba por su mente. Esperaba que Eren regresara pronto y que le dijera porque se había ido tanto tiempo. ¿Acaso fue a ver a una persona? Apretó los puños con cierto rencor, acurrucándose más contra su cama, no necesitaba pensar en eso pero por más que quería deshacer la idea, esta persistía. ¿Y qué tal si era verdad? Qué tal si la persona a la que Eren fue a ver era más hermosa que él, más joven y más pura… Después de todo, él no era más que una prostituta. Miró por la ventana de su habitación y dejó escapar un suspiro.

¿Por qué el amor dolía tanto?

A veces quería morir por dejar de sentir tantas emociones confusas a la vez.

¿Siempre sería de este modo?

¿Qué es el amor en sí?

Volteó su mirada y la dirigió a su tocador, mirando una nota pegada al espejo. Con una hermosa caligrafía podía leerse una frase, pequeña pero significativa. _Halten Lächelnd. _Eren le había dicho que significaba "Sigue sonriendo" en alemán, sin querer quedarse atrás Levi le obsequió una pequeña nota con las palabras _Je souris quand vous êtes ici, _las cuales decían "Sonrío cuando estás aquí". Amaba cuando Eren le hablaba en alemán, así como el castaño se fascinaba cada vez que Levi le susurraba en francés, eran pequeñas cosas que hacían que ambos se enamoraran aún más de ser posible.

Obtuvo su respuesta después de observar la nota, dejándose sonreír apagadamente después de tanto tiempo.

El amor es esperar por alguien todo el tiempo, es el dolor que se siente cuando se va por tan solo cinco minutos.

El amor es cuando te preocupas más por la felicidad de otra persona que la propia, queriendo lo mejor para ella.

El amor es cuando no ves los defectos de la otra persona. Sabes que los tiene, pero sin embargo, sigue siendo perfecta ante tus ojos.

El amor es despertarse a lado de esa persona por el resto de tu vida, sabiendo que la única cosa que necesitas para ser feliz está a tu lado.

El amor es grande y a la vez un millón de pequeñas cosas. Te hace hervir la sangre y que deje de correr, todo al mismo tiempo.

Observó el techo con detenimiento, buscando el secreto del universo. Su mente corría libremente, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Preguntándose si el amor era todo eso o había más. El rostro de Eren apareció en su mente, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Recordaba la forma en que sus cejas se juntaban cuando se molesta y la forma en que sus ojos desaparecían cuando reía en exceso, el aroma de su cuerpo envolviendo el suyo y la forma en que le besaba con tanto cariño.

Cada noche pensaba en él, llenando su mente. Él era el último pensamiento de su día, y quizás el único. Al despertarse, el rostro de esa persona se elevaba a la superficie de sus pensamientos como el sol de oro se eleva fuera de su ventana. Con los ojos cerrados, pero mente despierta, se dedica a soñar todos los escenarios posibles e imposibles, sonriendo como un idiota por no dejar de pensar en él. Y esa sonrisa se queda allí, volviéndole más cálido, y perdurando mucho más tiempo que cualquier otro pensamiento. Y tal vez eso era el amor.

Recordó como sus manos indomables pero sorprendentemente suaves le tocaban de una forma que siempre estuvo buscando, sosteniéndole como si fuera el único para él. Podía sentir su amor en el movimiento de sus labios, aferrándose a su cuerpo temiendo desaparecer. Los gemidos y nítidos jadeos envolviendo a ambos durante cada expresión íntima que compartían los dos.

—Creo que me he enamorado completamente de ti. —Dijo para sí mismo con cierto dolor en el pecho. Odiaba que las cosas fueran así, odiaba tenerlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Pero sobre todo odiaba no poderle ser fiel con su cuerpo.

La vida era un juego cruel con giros verdaderamente inesperados, pero eso es lo que la hacía valer más. Al momento de caer la noche, Eren golpeó la puerta y fue recibido por un pequeño cuerpo aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se besaron largos minutos en un intento de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en esa larga abstinencia para ambos. Separándose casi a regañadientes, Eren le confesó el porqué de su larga partida. Le explicó cómo es que se había ido para organizar el manejo de sus hospitales y además de conseguir todo el dinero que necesitaba para cometer la mayor locura de toda su vida. Con palabras derramadoras de cariño, le dijo las palabras que harían sentirle la felicidad más absoluta de todo el mundo.

_Eres libre de venir conmigo._

Recuerda haber partido esa misma noche, solamente con lo que llevaba puesto. No quería llevar ninguna de sus pertenencias porque eso significaba recordar su pasado. Abrazó a la madame con afecto, agradeciéndole por todo y deseándole lo mejor en la vida. Creyó que su corazón estallaría al momento en que tomó la mano de Eren y lentamente fueron alejándose del lugar en el auto de este, observó como el burdel se volvía más pequeño hasta desaparecer por completo de su campo de visión. La mano de Eren se entrelazó con la suya y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que todo estaba bien.

Y tal como pensó, despertarse junto a Eren todas las mañanas era la epítome de la felicidad. En especial con aquellos anillos dorados alrededor de sus dedos.

_Ich liebe dich, Levi. __Für immer._

El amor viene en todos los colores y formas diferentes, no importa el tiempo ni el lugar, mucho menos la procedencia y el pasado infernal. El amor no juzga y jamás engaña.

**El amor es todo y el amor es nada.**

* * *

Ya tenía bastante tiempo con esta idea rondándome en la cabeza, al principio quería darle un final angustioso con Eren abandonando a Levi ya que no veía más que sexo en él pero no pude. ; _ ; Así que preferí ponerles mucho amor. ;v; Omg ni siquiera se que hago publicando esto, siento que no llegué a nada con este one-shot orz

Intenté no centrarme mucho en el sexo explícito a pesar de que se ambientaba en un burdel, más que nada porque lo importante no era eso sino lo que sentían los personajes (¿).

En fin, quise poner a Levi como una persona que tenía todo y a la vez nada, y que también es fácilmente derrumbada por sus pensamientos, me gusta pensar que él solo deja ver su faceta tierna con Eren ;v;

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, tengo muchas ideas que quiero subir prontamente como one-shots, entre ellos un Levi yandere y un Levi que se enamora de una muñeca viviente aka Eren. Tengo algo con que Levi sea el primero en caer redondito por el perrito castaño uvu

Dentro de poco actualizaré **Instinto** así que espérenlo o3ó, también pensaba en actualizar **Secreto Seductor** ya que tengo algunas ideas, eso sería todo, agradecería sus reviews para saber qué opinan de esta historia ;v;)/, los amo babus, adioooosu uvu


End file.
